Di Balik Konter
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Aku mengangguk saja dan berbalik pulang. Tapi ia menahanku dan menyodorkan payung hitamnya, "Pakailah," tuturnya. Aku menengadah dan ia tersenyum lembut. Kusodorkan syal yang membungkus leherku, "Sebagai pertukaran," kataku R/R


Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki satupun karakternya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk cerita saya, tidak lebih. Noragami punya pemiliknya (saya nggak tahu, yang saya ikutin cuman animenya -_-)

Non-Canon| Yukine side|OOC| Cross-posting| AU

**.**

**.**

**nyan-himeko**

**Di Balik Konter**

Ia masih di sana. Berdiri dengan anggun. Tepat di balik konter tua itu. Mengenakan seragam hitam putih. Rambutnya tergerai indah. Tangannya kecil dan hangat. Ia selalu tersenyum setiap kali aku membayar.

Kali ini aku tidak melakukannya. Hanya duduk. Barisan terpojok adalah favoritku. Bau kopi menyeruak. Aku berkedip. Senyumnya menelan ragaku.

"Silahkan," Aku mengangguk, canggung.

Bulu matanya tidaklah normal, mereka terlalu panjang dan lurus. Alisnya tipis mencekung. Aku selalu mengamatinya. Wajah ovalnya membingkai sempurna. Ia lebih cocok dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Gerimis mengiris bumi. Aku menengadah, titik-titik itu telah membesar. Mereka turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Halte bus yang selalu kupakai tepat di depanku.

Aku memandanginya lagi. Kali ini senyumnya bukan dari balik konter. Aku mengedipkan mata dan ia masih tersenyum.

"Yukine," gagapku menyebut namaku sendiri, "Hi-Hi-yo-ri-sanle-le-wat ru-te i-ni ju-ga?"

Ia mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih di wajah. Ia terlihat cantik dengan seragam _sma_-nya. Aku menengadah lagi. Hujan masih mengalir. Aku berharap semoga bus yang kami tunggu tidak datang. Aku ingin bersama dengannya lebih lama. Dalam diam dan hening yang canggung ini.

"—kembaliannya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Aku meraih lembaran alat tukar hakku dari tangannya. Ia masih tersenyum teduh. Apa yang ia tahu hanyalah tersenyum, pikirku penasaran. Aku menjajaki lantai-lantai kafe dan mendorong pintunya berat. Di balik konter ia masih tersenyum.

* * *

Bunyi pensil mekanik memenuhi ruang kamarmu. Kau hanya terdiam. Kertas putih itu sudah ternoda setengahnya. Kau masih berpikir ingin melanjutkan seperti apa untuk memenuhi seluruhnya. Tepat setengah jam, kau mengakhiri semuanya. Kaubiarkan setengahnya terisi dan setengahnya lagi tetap kosong. Kau tidak perduli walau dosen tua itu nantinya akan menghukummu. Kau menyerah.

Kerlingan kecilmu mengarah ke jendela. Jejak-jejak basah mengalir di kaca. Hujan ini seperti baru kemarin lusa. Saat dimana kau bermain di bawahnya. Sekarang, kau menghindar karenanya.

* * *

Pintu didorong dan ia menyambutku dengan senyumnya. Masih sama sejak terakhir kali aku datang. Kupesan segelas kopi hitam kemudian duduk di tempat biasa.

Bayangan orang berlalu lalang. Begitu banyak, tapi tidak ada yang kukenal seorangpun. Dunia ini nyatanya terlalu luas.

Hari ini tidak biasa. Senyum itu bukan senyum miliknya. Kemana gadis itu pergi?

Aku menunggu dengan bosan. Dari balik jendela lain aku bisa mengamati semua orang dengan sudut pandang baru. Tidak banyak yang menarik perhatianku. Orang-orang ini terlalu membosankan.

Aku berkedip dan ia ada di sana. Gedung itu menelannya kemudian ia muncul dengan syal merah jambu. Satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkanku dengannya. Ia menghilang lagi dan kemudian muncul kembali dengan sempurna. Begitu seterusnya hingga kudengar bunyi pintu di dorong.

Sudut bibirku terangkat. Ia ada di sana. Di balik konter masih dengan senyuman.

"Maaf, kami tutup Yukine-_kun_."

Aku menoleh dan ia ada di sana. Payung hitam menaungi sosoknya yang tinggi. "Saljunya semakin lebat," lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk saja dan berbalik pulang. Tapi ia menahanku dan menyodorkan payung hitamnya, "Pakailah," tuturnya. Aku menengadah dan ia tersenyum lembut.

Kusodorkan syal yang membungkus leherku, "Sebagai pertukaran," kataku. Aku menatap lurus matanya. Ia tampak terkejut kemudian tersenyum mengerti.

Tidak ada suatu hal yang romantispun. Aku hanya mengambil payungnya dan sebagai gantinya kuberikan syal merah jambuku. Kami terdiam di tengah guguran salju. Aku beranjak pergi dan dapat kudengar grendel pintu berderik.

Sepatu kulitku dipenuhi salju. Bajuku pun basah. Ransel biru-malamku dipenuhi gundukan salju. Anehnya, sudut bibirku terangkat.

"Ini terlihat cocok untuk anda."

* * *

Kedai itu masih berdiri di sana. Kau melihatnya dari jauh. Hanya berdiri, tidak masuk. Samar-samar kau mencium aroma kopi pahit. Senyum itu masih di sana. Senyum yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

Kau mengulum masam lalu teringat lagi. Dunia orang dewasa yang tidak pernah kau mengerti. Delapan, kau masih menghitungnya dari tahun ke tahun. Duapuluh, dan kau masih belum paham sepenuhnya.

Di sana dengan senyum indah kau melihat semuanya. Hatimu rasanya terkoyak-koyak. Kau marah tentu saja, tapi kau bukan dalam posisi berhak. Ia adalah angsa sementara kau terlihat seperti itik. Kau yang paling tahu dan kau pula yang selama ini memperhatikannya. Hatimu tercabik keras saat kau tahu senyumnya berbeda selama ini. Lebih rapuh dan penuh kasih. Seorang anak dua belas tahun tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi pria dewasa.

"Ah, Yukine!"

Kau menoleh kaget. Pria itu lagi. Sudut bibirmu tertarik paksa, "Apa kabar Yato-_san_"

Pria itu berujar gembira, seakan ia tak pernah tahu betapa dalam hatimu tergores. Memang, ia tak pernah tahu. Tak akan.

"Nora bagaimana?" Tanyanya padamu.

Gadis itu seperti cermin dirimu. Bedanya, ia dicampakan dengan kejam sementara kau memulaipun enggan. Kalian seperti merajut luka bersamaan.

Sudut matamu teralihkan. Duplikat sempurna cinta pertamamu berada di sampingnya. Anak itu tersipu malu dan hanya menempel pada celana ayahnya. Kau tersenyum kembali.

Di balik konter senyum itu menyapa hangat, penuh kasih. "Mama!" Pekiknya gembira.

Kau berbalik dan menghela nafas. Lalu melebur di tengah keramaian kota.

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan memakainya saat dingin. Terimakasih, Yukine-kun"_

**END**


End file.
